


Infusion Inks - Move over Rabbit

by ShadeWriter13



Series: Infusion Inks [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Mickey Mouse and Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Breast Expansion, Gen, Mind Manipulation, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeWriter13/pseuds/ShadeWriter13
Summary: Minnie Mouse, tired of being passed over as "Girl Mickey" gets an offer to reinvigorate her career, and her body.-----------------Inspired by artwork from Unnoticableperson/CaseterMK over on Furaffinity
Relationships: Minnie Mouse/OC
Series: Infusion Inks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626766
Kudos: 4





	Infusion Inks - Move over Rabbit

“So, is what is this?”

Minnie Mouse tapped her foot as she stood in a warehouse. Someone had called her out there to ‘Help relaunch her career’ and she was so desperate after all the cancellations about her personal projects that she jumped at the chance. Still, she wasn’t stupid and had told Daisy what was up along with having the police on speed dial. That and her car could probably go for help so she wasn’t too worried about this mousy looking tall human toon with glasses and lab coat standing in front of her, his hand patting a paint can that was resting on an old table set up. A few glass jars with hair, photos or even liquid were spread out on the table, a spray nozzle nearby waiting to be used. And a crate labeled “Show Clothes” was on the ground next to Specs.

“Recall from the message I left you; my company works with Ink and Paints, well this is our newest creation. Boys in the lab are currently calling it ‘Infusion’.” The man, who had introduced himself as Specs, said with a bit of a flair. Seems he had practiced this a bit. With a spin, he put a crowbar to the lid and after a couple tries, was able to crack it open. Within was a greenish liquid that looked familiar. Before she could voice her question, Specs had taken a ladle out from his coat and with a practiced motion, dipped it into the barrel of ‘Dip’. He then poured it into a glass, put the nozzle on and locked it before giving it a vigorous shake.

Minnie watched in confusion and curiosity as the green chemical fizzed and popped in the glass container to the point, she was worried it would break it, before turning a blueish color with white blobs floating around. She was about to speak again when Specs who wasted barely any time, put the spray bottle down on the table and turned to the crate, taking out a mallet and a top hat. It was clearly a cartoon mallet and hat and she realized it was one of the extras Uncle Scrooge would probably wear. Specs put the hat on the ground, smashed it with the mallet till it was flat before picking it up and twisting it around like a balloon before smashing it in his hands and the hat returned to normal when he opened them up.

“I do believe I have shown that this is indeed an animated hat”. Specs said as he moved away to shove another crate over. This took some time given his lanky frame but he finished and grabbed the hat and spray bottle, setting the hat up on the real-world crate.

Minnie folded her arms and tapped her foot again. “So why does someone like you have Dip and what do you think you can sell me on. If you think I’ll condone the use of that weapon…” but Specs wasn’t listening. He merely sprayed the blue “dip” on the hat and stood back. Much like when it was shaken, the chemical fizzled up to a foamy state which covered the hat entirely. Specs put a hand up and motioned for Minnie to take a step back which she did, the techy toon doing the same.

The hat seemed to twist and contort under the foamy substance, as if it was melting away. But it didn’t fully melt, it seemed to settle into a new different shape. One that looked familiar to her and as the foam dissolved, she gasped. Where there was a black top hat, there now sat a sailor’s cap. A blue one at that.

“How…, what…, why…” Minnie blurted out, confused to the point she was starting to have stars around her head but the Techy toon went on.

“You see Miss Minnie; I was tricked by Judge Doom into working on the Dip project. In reality my work was to make a chemical that would break down the ‘image’ of a toon, it’s outline basically. This would then be applied to other toons and change their appearance, infusing them with the look of the first.” He gave a slight smile as he started to go on about his idea, “Picture it, toons no longer shackled by how they were first drawn or just given a new form as a gag or set piece. No, think a Scrawny guy like me could be infused with Pete’s body mass or Hercules’ Pecs. Child toons could take on adult appearances and not be damned to child shows all day and night along with YouTube top ten childhood shows.” He waved out his hand as if to cast the image in front of him for her to picture before turning back to her with a grin. “or in your case, an accomplished actress and stage star could…”

“Fulfill any female role…” Minnie finished, her eyes not processing what was in front of her but rather flashing back to all her meetings of the last week. That she was too short, cute, off limits for this kind of work. That she wasn’t a good fit for whatever recast they were going for; no it was just whatever cute girl money maker they could trot up. And that’s if it wasn’t just some life action remake. Hell, Jessica Rabbit that tramp was still getting calls. But with this…, she could be anything Disney wanted, that SHE wanted.

She shook her head back to reality, seeing Specs start to pack things up a bit. “Wait what are you doing, this isn’t…”

“Miss Minnie…,” Specs started, a sterner tone in his voice, “This was just a demo. We’d have to discuss in detail about how this will work, hopefully at a more… pleasant venue.” He said, pointing out that he picked this spot out only due to it being a fast and empty spot to show off Infusion without prying eyes. “If you want to discuss this more, here’s my card and the room number I’m in. The Box-seat Hotel by the way.” He finished, handing her a card.

Minnie took the card but also was struggling to try and get something more out of this, even if was just something to use against him later. This all seemed rather…, well she wasn’t sure if it was illegal but the cops should probably know that someone in town had a semi Dip chemical. But at the same time this was just what she could need…,

“WAIT!” Minnie’s voice finally broke out. Specs stopped boxing things up, and turned, his thick glasses blocking his eyes and no emotion on his lisp as he waited for her to continue. “This was…, interesting. But I’d like to see more of it in action before I decide anything.” The pasty techy was going to object it seems but she held up a hand as she glared up at him, “NO, I’m not asking for much Mr Specs. Just a day and a free sample. To test at home. That’s it. I won’t run, I won’t blurt this to the news, or anything. Just let me see it at home a bit before confirming with you tomorrow.” She flatly stated, making sure that she was standing in a way that made it clear she was not giving any ground on this.

Specs cupped his chin and thought, shrugged and sighed. “You have me at a loss here Miss Mouse, but I was a big fan of you when I was younger so I relent. However…” he said, opening the can up and dipping the ladle in again, “I will sweeten your demo deal. I have a few jars here from popular toons, so you can pick which one you’d like to try.”

Minnie scanned the jars over, skipping over the photos of toons she knew before resting eyes on one jar. It held a pinish silk cloth inside, a bit of red glittering fabric and several, several long red hairs. She raised an eyebrow as she asked, “Is that from Jessica? If so, I’ll take it.” Specs confirmed and mixed up a bottle for her, the chemical turning a redish pink before he handed it over. Minnie took it and put it into her bag and thanked him before spinning around to walk out. Though another question popped into her head. Stopping she called over her shoulder “So how did you get these?”

Specs shuddered. “Very VERY weird people. You can, sadly, buy anything online.” Specs seemed to gag at a memory that was coming back to him before moving to pack up.

Minnie too was revolted by some images that sprung in her head and quickly made it back to her car.  
That evening, Minnie sipped grumpily on her cup of of wine (Disney be damned) as she stared at, ‘The Spray’, she had put on the table. She was still considering on what to do with it, as that day’s offer was perhaps too good. It was an interesting offer and the net search she did of the company showed up as what Specs said it was over the phone at the start of this; just an old-style company pushing new tech in ink and paint for upkeeping old cartoon or their animation practices. So, everything seemed up and up on that end though no mention of this product.

Still, she had tested it a bit more than what Specs had shown. She had a few clothes already treated with it and with some trial and error, figured out she could just make the chemical elongate things. If sprayed with a smaller dosage, the object would have increased in size before shaping it to Jessica’s ‘outline’. So now she had a few long sun dresses (And a few with good cleavage windows) along with some gloves, shoes and skirts (The first couple showed off too much leg or too short). So, it did work as advertised but she hadn’t used it on herself just yet. How could she?

Yes, she was jealous of the other Disney ladies, and even the guys. She was in Kingdom Bloody HEARTS for Walt’s sake but she was little more than a quest giver. She wasn’t even a McGuffin. No, the Executives seemed willing to just put her out to pasture.  
But to go through with something like this? “Forget what my friends might think, what’s this going to do with my contract?” She muttered, looking over some papers she had out. But the contract only said Minnie should look a certain way while on the clock so maybe…, off the clock she could do this?

She stared at the bottle again, and glanced at her phone. “One Phone call,” the actual angel on her shoulder said, “And it’ll be all over. We can go on with our life and put this behind us.”  
“Or…,” The devil Minnie on her shoulder, rocking a sparkling dress like Jessica wore, “We can take the deal and show them all who they tried to keep down. Make the world chase US for a change.”  
Minnie shook her head to banish the two avatars and finished her coffee in a single swing of the cup. She’d already made her decision a while ago, but now was just readying herself to live with that choice. She reached out her hand…,  
\----------------------------------  
The next day…,

“Why yes, we have a key for your miss. Here you are and the room is on the third floor. Enjoy your stay.”

A receptionist handed over a keycard to a rather tall and thin mouse woman in a large sunhat and summer dress. She cheerfully waved as the guest walked away, only for a co-worker to come up to her behind the desk. “Didn’t she look familiar?” The Moose asked?

The eagle receptionist stared a bit at the guest walking toward the elevator and shook her head. “She kind of does but I can’t place it.” She said with a shrug. The Moose grumbled about how he couldn’t place the woman and just went back to work.  
\----------------------------------

A knock came on the door, and Specs got up from his desk to answer. Looking through the viewpoint, he saw a tall thin Mouse woman, who seemed to be giving off some steam. Weird, but he didn’t know her or order any service. So, he just moved back to his work before realization hit him. He quickly dashed back to the door, pulled it open and then pulled the woman in before closing the door and locking it. He breathed a sigh of relieve but the “Ahem” made him turn around and…, look down.

Minnie was tapping her foot and glared back up at him. Her dress was a tad baggy on her now but didn’t show anything but the hat almost hid her entire face behind the brim. And her shoe she was tapping was shifting around as if it was a size or two bigger. Specs shyly gulped.

“You neglected to say how long this would LAST.” Minnie grumbled as she stepped away, going further into the room before sitting on a chair. The room was pretty average for a hotel room. Single bed, 2 comfy chairs, a pretty cheap work desk, dress and cabinet and a tv. Little fridge was off in a corner and she was sure door on the side was a bathroom. “I barely got here in time before it wore off.” She muttered, returning her attention back to the techy.

“I’m really sorry, I suppose I didn’t think you’d… actually use it on yourself. The testing showed it lasted far longer on inanimate toon objects like clothing. Though um…” Specs pulled a bit on his collar trying to figure out how to word this next part but Minnie saved him the trouble.

"I tested the Infusion a lot at home and was running out. So while I was able to get the entire body covered it didn’t seem to have enough to actually give me Jessica’s Figure. I got her height though but that wore off shortly after waking up.” The mouse explained, shifting a bit of her dress around to keep it together, “But I also didn’t want to be seen coming here so I figured I’d use the last of it and hoped it held up long enough to get here.” She folded her arms and put one leg over the other as she stared at Specs.

“So… what are the details you wanted to talk about?” the mouse asked in a manner of fact way. To which Specs handed her some papers he had on the desk. Minnie looked it over and read through it. Normally this would be where a lawyer would be needed but she had enough legal experience (Fighting for her own contracts mind you) to give it a look over. She was to be the poster girl for this new product, she’d be paid for her time using Infusion and all had a copyright on all her new figures, etc etc. Spec and his company, L. E. V.V. B., would take a part of her own pay if she got a part while using Infusion, or argue for being payed by the film company that hired her. All pretty expected things but she wasn’t ready to sign just yet.

“Well now Mr. Specs you seem to have a pretty standard contract, even if your offer isn’t a regular one. But I need actual proof of this on a toon, to experience this myself. All you’ve sold me is a strange way to make new clothes and a height spray. And those are sold by ACME at a fraction of what you’re asking for.” Minnie stated and leaned back, a grin coming over her as she pushed forward.

Specs nodded. “Well while you thought the deal over, I set up something special for you.” He waved her over to the bathroom door and opened it. She entered and saw a pretty standard bathroom; toilet, sink, cabinet and mirror. But it featured a pretty big bath tub, granted it was suited for a human size or bigger toon. And it was this tub that drew her attention. It was filled with a sparkling, reddish pink liquid, the same as she took home yesterday. Mouth agape, Specs went on.

“I figured you might like to try the most…, extreme Infusion we have on tap. In full. This should be more than enough for your needs. I’ll see you later, and have a good bath.” With that he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

Minnie stood there, thinking. It was one thing to try it with a spray bottle running on fumes, but this was a … bit too much. But the memory of being passed up for any non ‘sweet/innocent’ roles, to be damned to just pink and ribbons, that she was not only just Female Micky but not even respected as close as him; No there was a limit and she hit it long ago. If Disney wasn’t going to let her do anything with them, she’d find something else. And now she had it.

Minnie stripped down and sat on the edge of the tub. She took a breath and dipped a foot in, causing the liquid to bubble up. Her skin tingled as the chemical reacted and after a bit, she pulled her foot back up. Instead of her large cartoon foot, it was a far daintier human foot complete with red painted nails. With a smile she put her foot back in with her other foot following and started to slowly lower herself into the pool of ‘Infusion’. The frothing liquid started to work its effects on her; legs turning from noodles to curvy limbs that went on for miles and her flat bottom turning into a perfect bouncy booty. She moaned as it started on her pussy, reworking it to match her new larger hips and waist. She stood up to get a breather and was amazed by her new height, seemingly gaining half her height. “Right next…” she thought.

Lowering her body again, she flushed up again as her waist gained a curve but not much mass. Next came the big one, which she was going to enjoy this. She dipped her hands into the liquid, ignoring the fact her arms and hands turned slender, cupped some of the chemical in them and brought it to her chest. She let out a low, long, needy moan as she worked up a lather. With each pass of her fingers, her breasts filled up. Minnie had always fantasized about having larger breasts and now it was reality. She wanted them bigger than the C they were now, past the D they were becoming. “Yes…, oh yes…, that’s it girls,” She moaned, “Get big for momma.” For a minute she lost herself but when realization came back, she was staring down a cup size that would rival if not surpass Jessica herself. Calming herself down, she moved to lather up her shoulders to make sure she was even all over. Minnie even took a wash cloth to get her back, feeling her muscles grow and expand to better handle the mass on the front. But now came the final bit.

“What happens when this hits my face…, my head. Does it effect my mind?” Minnie though. In all the haste she had neglected this question. And yet…,

Minnie held her breath, and moved to submerge her head.  
\------------------------------

Specs was busy typing away at a laptop, sending messages back and forth with interested parties and the lawyer he’d tasked for the contract. He wondered if they could tighten up the wording on the contract, not to put the squeeze on Minnie but just make things a bit more ironclad should Disney come calling. Something got him thinking though. The lawyer suggested that during her Infusion acts, Minnie could work under a stage name. A ‘rebranding’ or something, and that was just dumbing it down for someone like him. Smart yes, technical yes, but legal jargon is its own jargon. He was in the middle of sending a reply when the bathroom door slammed open. At first, he thought something might have gone wrong with the ink bath but when he looked up, he had to move the laptop off his lap or else his jaw was going to hit it (along with another part of his body).

She towered in the doorway, the water dripping off her curves. Infusion had turned her from maybe 3 feet tall flat toon into a 5’ 9” goddess of womanly features. Her legs and thighs were enticing, her feminine hands braced against the door frame, her breasts at least FF size or even G rising in falling with her breaths, a perfect hourglass figure; and her face. A soft chin, glourious kissable full lips, her eye lashes batted seductively (complete with eye shadow, that was interesting). She even kept her Ears and tail which didn’t seem to change much. Only the lack of hair kept her from being a 1 to 1 copy of Jessica.  
And then Specs processed that this figure, the new improved Minnie Mouse, was nude before him.

“Miss Mouse! Err I suppose your...*cough* treatment went okay? You feeling well?” Specs sputtered out in a questioning tone. He was expecting something but not for her to be this bold, or bold enough to sway over to him where he lay on the bed.

“Mmmmm” she murmured as she ran her hands over her body, showing the poor tech everything, “Why don’t you take an in-depth look?” Minnie asked. She hadn’t be touched in years and now that Infusion bath had made her so hot and needy right now. “Don’t blame me for this, after all; I’m just drawn this way” she said with a wink as she moved closer

“…. hot damn…” was all Specs got out before she jumped him. And that day Specs figured out just why the hotel used “Toon proof” beds and bed frames.  
\------------------------------

The talent scouts were almost done with the review at the Ink and Paint Club. Nothing special just some new headliners as Jessica was going on break. That was until a very endowed mouse showed up and wowed them all, Mrs. Rabbit included. Her jaw dropped only to take on a shocked expression as the mouse hip bumped her out of the way and approached the mike. Her voice was just as sultry as the red head, her performance showed her experience, and her body had every eye on her. Just who was this blonde bombshell of a performer?

In the back seats, Specs grinned. The wig was her idea; a blonde short cut that reminded him of Marilyn Monroe. “It really does fit her.” He thought as he noticed she saw him and gave a small wave of her hand, never stopping her audition. It seemed like she was going to be a sure win for this and soon the club would welcome Madame Mouse. The cover name was his idea, word play off the first thought most guys would have when they saw her. A new chapter was awaiting her and he’d show it to her. Along with anyone else that was interested.

Specs eyed another female toon sitting at the bar, watching someone that looked so much like her friend. A long-forgotten toon, only thrown in as an extra body or the ‘third girl’ if one was needed. The “Girl” answer to Goofy. Clarabelle Cow fiddled in her seat and looked down at her own…, plain body and clothes before ordering another drink.

With a grin, Specs fished out a card from his pocket. “Well got a new customer…., hmm?” He looked at the card and wiped it down. “I told them not to use the cheapest guy for these…, wait did they use a cheap guy for the website? Gah twits.” He muttered as he fixed the splotches on it. Cleaning it up as best he can, he approached the cow toon and offered her a card that might change her casting options. A card for “L.E.W.D.” productions.


End file.
